


Sleepy Ol' Texan

by Cosmic_Grooves



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but i half heartedly edited it when i was awake, mike is a big old softie when he's sleepy and it drives davy crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Grooves/pseuds/Cosmic_Grooves
Summary: Mike is tired after a long day. But Davy (as always) wants a kiss and a cuddle...
Relationships: Davy Jones/Mike Nesmith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Sleepy Ol' Texan

It had been a busy day, but no busier than your average day in 'Monkee-land'.

The lads had played three seperate clubs. Davy saved a Princess. Mike saved Davy from the Princess. Peter was kidnapped by said Princesses evil uncle. Mike and Micky were chased by a bunch of secret agenst who were convinced they had stolen government secrets... 

As always, Mike had stood as leader throughout and pulled the rest of the Monkees through. If it want for him, who knows what would have happened to Micky, Davy or Peter.

The Monkees clambered back into the Pad that evening, still jittery from their shenanigans that day.

Utterly exhausted, Mike was finally letting himself have a rest. He flopped on the sofa in front of the television set, not caring what was on TV. Mike slouched unceremoniously on the sofa, his neck half bent over the sofa head, trying to will himself to sleep. He slouched there in a state sonewhere between tired and asleep for goodness knows how long.

Heavy eyelids began to droop over his dark, brown eyes.

Finally, he was almost asleep... another moment and Mike wlould finally be able to rest - a small almost imperceptible prod on his left shoulder. Mikes heavy eyelids slowly cracked open.

He felt put out - surely he could rest just a little before returning to the next, crazy muddle one or the other Monkees had gotten them into?

Half ready to thump whoever had prodded him awake, Mike's feelings softened considerably he saw it was just Davy, giving him his most loving gaze (the sort he usually gave to whatever girl he was swooning over at that instant).

Though Mike would never EVER admit it, he had a bit of a crush on the cute English singer.

_Who couldn't resist? Those eyes, those lips..._ thought Mike, his heart fluttering.

"Oh, its jus' yew, Davy..." mumbled Mike, rubbing his eyes sleepily

"Hullo Mike," said Davy softly.

Mike felt himself almost blush. He was far to tired to hide the physical symptoms of his crush, and he chided himself internally, knowing hed probably regret this interaction later.

"Did I wake you? I'm awfully sorry man..." Davy said gently.

Mike shrugged.

"Naw, its s'allright, honeychile," Mike murmered, his eyelids beginning too droop again.

Unfortunately for Mike his eyes were too tired to see, but the sight would have made his heart shudder - Davy's round cheeks went pink for love of _him_.

Davy thought it endearing how soft Mikes voice was when he was sleepy, and how (if it were even possible) his accent became _even more_ Texan... He bit his bottom lip, gazing at Mike as he snuggled deeper into the cushions of the sofa.

Silently, Davy carefully climbed onto Mikes lap.

Mikes breath hitched in his throat.

"Err, Davy?" he asked, heart thuddering, throwing him into an immediate state of wakefulness

"Yeah, Mike?" replied Davy smiling fixedly at Mike.

"I -" Mike started and stopped.

"Do you want me to stop?" asked Davy quietly worried he'd taken a step too far.

Mike shook his head, "No... i just never realised that you - "

"Neither did I, except - " shrigged Davy, and he bit his lip again, " - today, Mike..."

"Today?" 

"You were _wonderful_ today Mike. Or rather: you're wonderful every day, and I realised what it was I was seeing today," explained Davy, tenderly running a finger along Mikes rough jawline.

"Really?" murmered Mike in disbelief.

" _Really_." grinned Davy.

The two Monkees tentativly and exploritatively explored one another bodies with their hands. Davy's ringed fingers toyed with Mike's raven hair. Mikes long wirey arms wrapped gently around Davy's hips, pulling the smaller man in closer.

"Mike?" Davy whispered into Mikes ear.

"Hmm?" responded Mike.

"I want to kiss you..." Davy gave Mike his biggest sweetest eyes, ~~the set of eyes that girls couldn't resist~~ the set of eyes _Mike_ couldn't resist.

"Do it, Davy baby," Mike's voice was low but so, so soft.

Davy took Mike's face and guided their lips together. With tired slowness they kissed, but oh how sensual it felt! Warm, moistened mouths, lovingly brushed together. Davy's ringed fingers carressed Mike's face. Mike's hands exploring Davy's slender hips, his hand slipping under the Englishmans shirt. Davy felt a shiver up his spine as calloused hands careesed the skin beneath his shirt. The two of them opened their mouths, allowing their tongues to slowly dance.

When their lips finally broke apart, Davy quietly panted and Mike hummed sleepily.

"Hm, youre a real good kisser honeychile, no wonder all them girls chase after yer," Mike grinned unabashedly, growing quickly tired again.

Davy smiled thinking thinking how handsome and adorable Mike looked when he was this sleepy and extracted himself from Mike's wirey arms.

With immense tenderness, Davy lifted Mike's legs onto the sofa and laid Mike out flat, taking care to prop Mike's head up on a cushion.

"Youre not such a bad kisser yourself. I bet you could show _even_ _me_ a few tricks in the morning..." teased Davy.

As Mike blushed, and snuggled deeper into the cushions, Davy peppered his cheeks with a series of feathery kisses. Mike hummed with contentment.

Eventually, Davy could hear Mikes breath slow and deepen, telling him the Texan was finally asleep.

Davy wondered if Mike would regret his actions in the morning or if Mike, being dog-tired, would even remember the encounter...but he decided such worries could wait until morning.

Draping a light blanket over Mike's now sleeping form, Davy smiled and pressed a kiss on Mike's forehead; "Goodnight, Mike. I love you."


End file.
